


Home for the Holidays

by Sundance201



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cheesy Holiday Romance, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Holidays, Not Actually Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28393800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sundance201/pseuds/Sundance201
Summary: Despite loving her family very much, Molly is not looking forward to being at home for the holidays and enduring the jabs at her once again single status. But when Sherlock shows up as her "boyfriend," the holidays start looking up.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 73
Kudos: 147
Collections: 2020 Twelve Days of Sherlolly





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What? Is this a....Sherlolly story? Gasp! It's been a while, but I still have so much love in my heart for these two. This particular holiday romance is a bit more rooted in canon (well...rooted in an alternate, happier series 4 anyway) than I was first planning, but I really liked where it went. I might be a little rusty writing these two, but I hope that you enjoy anyway!

Molly grinned as she curled her legs beneath her and watched her goddaughter playing on her play mat on the floor. Mary was sitting next to her and Sherlock and John were sitting in chairs opposite of them. She and Sherlock had brought over some takeaway for the night and now they were just chatting about the upcoming holidays. She sighed heavily. Mary reached over and grabbed her ankle, wiggling it playfully. “You know that you can always stay home and just spend the holidays with us. You don’t have to go spend it with your family.”

Molly smiled but shook her head. “I know. And I appreciate the invitation. But it’s the first Christmas since Mum died, and my sister Diana is so determined to have everyone together again and do all of the old holiday traditions.” She sighed, looking down at little Rosie again. “It’s just…I wish that I had some backup, you know? It’s been so awful since I broke up with Tom. My aunt Patricia has started calling me Old Maid Molly – it’s awful.”

Mary wrinkled her nose. “Want me to kill her for you?”

Molly laughed, covering her mouth almost immediately and shaking her head. “Mary! No!” Her eyes twinkled as she smirked at her friend. “Besides, you’re too obvious. I can make it look like an accident.”

That made Mary let out a loud laugh, and made Sherlock and John look over at them. “Who are you killing, Molly?” Sherlock asked, a small smile on his face.

“Her terrible aunt Patricia. Sounds like the old cow deserves it,” Mary said.

Molly smiled over at her and shook her head. “She just knows how to push my buttons…that’s what family is, isn’t it?” John nodded and even Sherlock gave a shrug. “How did you get out of Christmas with your parents, Sherlock? Thought your mum was a bit of a stickler about this sort of thing now.”

Sherlock chuckled. “After the way that last Christmas went, we decided it was for the best that we take a year off. They’re on an all-expenses paid cruise in the Caribbean, courtesy of Mycroft…mostly.”

John tilted his head curiously. “Mostly?”

“I’m footing the bill for the unlimited alcohol package. Mummy loves her daiquiris.”

Mary laughed. “God, I love your mum.”

Molly grinned at them, reaching down to grab Rosie, who’d started to protest that no one was paying attention to her. She sat her goddaughter on her lap and gently kissed the top of her head. “I’d much rather be here with all of you, but it’s only for a few days. We’re still on for New Year’s Eve, right?”

“Of course, babes,” Mary said, smiling at Molly. “And I’ll stock up on the bubbly. Promise.”

* * *

As much as she loved her family, it was a LOT to have them all in one house. She was staying at her sister, Diana’s, with her sister, her brother-in-law, and her two nephews; as well her brother and his pregnant wife. Her aunt Patricia still lived in the village as well, so her other brother, his wife, and their daughter were staying with her. Molly sighed. It could have been worse – she could have gotten stuck at her aunt’s instead of with Diana. She’d take the lilo in Diana’s office any day over an actual mattress at Patricia’s.

It was a bit of a miracle that anyone heard the doorbell over the chaos that was the house currently. Her 8-year-old nephew ran towards the door and opened it up with exuberance. He spoke a bit with whoever was there and then turned around. “Auntie Molly! It’s for you! He looks a bit like that hat detective bloke!”

The chaos around her seemed to stop as everyone looked at Molly. She blushed and jumped up from the couch, hurrying towards the door. If Meena had sent her another Sherlock Holmes look-a-like singing telegram, Molly was actually going to murder her. 

But when she got to the door, her eyes widened because it was actually Sherlock at the door. “Sherlock?” she whispered.

“Molly!” he said, a smile on his face. But it wasn’t his usual ‘impress the normal people’ smile. He actually looked…happy to see her.

“What are you doing here?” she whispered, looking down at her nephew who was still standing by, watching the interaction closely.

“Solved the case early. I know that you were disappointed that we wouldn’t be able to spend Christmas together, so I borrowed a car from Mycroft and got out here as soon as I could.”

Molly’s eyes narrowed. “Spend Christmas together?”

“Molly! You’re letting the heat out! Either just invite them in or not!” Diana yelled, coming down the hallway to see who had her sister being so ridiculous. “Oh! Oh my!” Diana’s cheeks grew pink when she saw Sherlock. Sherlock grinned at Diana, winking at her before turning his attention back to Molly.

Diana grabbed Molly and pulled her out of the way, opening the door wider and beckoned for Sherlock to come in. “Sherlock Holmes! Molly didn’t tell us that you were coming! Please, come in. Come in.” She reached out to take Sherlock’s bag and Molly’s eyes widened even further. He really was planning on staying here.

“Who is it?” Aunt Patricia called out from the lounge and Molly sighed.

Diana set Sherlock’s bag down in the office where Molly was staying and then made her way down the hall to where the rest of the family was. Sherlock followed along and Molly trailed along after him. He paused, looking back at her and smiling. He held out his hand and wiggled his fingers at her and Molly rolled her eyes but still grabbed his hand. “We are going to have a talk after this,” she whispered to him, right before they entered the room.

“Of course we are, darling,” he whispered back and Molly’s cheeks automatically flushed at the out-of-character endearment.

Molly put on a happy face as Diana led the way to the lounge and everyone looked up to see Sherlock and Molly standing there. “Our Molly brought a guest!” Diana said excitedly.

“Everyone, this is Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock this is…everyone,” Molly said awkwardly, gesturing around the room. “Diana’s my sister, this is her house. That’s her husband, Steve. You met their son Daniel at the door, and that’s David,” she said pointing around the room to her family. Sherlock gave each member a nod. “That’s my aunt Patricia. My other brother Michael and his wife Allie. And then my youngest brother Ed, his wife Siobhan, and their little angel Rose.” She looked up at him with a small grin. “There will be a quiz.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes. “Molly, please. Child’s play.” He grinned down at her and she chuckled, shaking her head.

“Molly, why didn’t you tell us that you were seeing Sherlock Holmes? And that he was coming for Christmas?” Aunt Patricia asked, her eyes narrowing and looking back and forth between the two of them. Aunt Patricia could smell a scheme from a mile away. Molly gulped.

“We’ve agreed to our relationship rather quiet, Patricia. It didn’t end so well for me last time the tabloids got involved in my life,” Sherlock said, a saccharine smile on his face.

Molly smirked as her aunt nodded sagely. “Oh, of course.”

Before her family could ask any more questions, Molly tugged on Sherlock’s hand. “Sherlock, can I speak to you…alone? Just…want to talk about Christmas gifts with you,” she said, smiling tightly at him.

“Of course, Molly,” he replied with a smile, before turning back to her family. “Be back in a tic,” he said, winking at her Aunt Patricia. Molly stifled a laugh as he turned to her and grinned. “Lead on.”

They made their way back down the hall to the office where Molly was staying and she shut the door behind Sherlock. He was looking around the room, particularly at the lilo on the floor. “Hmm, can’t say it’s the most comfortable place I’ve ever slept, but I’ve also slept in worse,” he murmured.

“Wait, are you really planning on staying here, Sherlock?”

He turned to Molly and nodded. “Of course, I am. You said that you wanted backup. I’m your backup, Molly Hooper.”

Molly shook her head. “Sherlock, you really don’t have to do that.”

“I know I don’t. But I want to. You’ve always been there for me, Molly. I’d like to return the favor.” Sherlock’s eyes narrowed. “Unless…you don’t want me here.”

Molly sighed, grabbing Sherlock’s hand again and squeezing it gently. “Of course, I want you, Sherlock.”

Sherlock’s eyes widened and Molly blushed, before shaking her head. “Here. I want you here, Sherlock. It’s…it’s nice of you to come. Thank you.” She glanced down at the sad air mattress on the floor and then back to Sherlock. “Are you sure that you want to stay, even after seeing the accommodations?”

“Like I said, Molly, I’ve slept in worse,” he said with a smirk.

“No but are you sure that you want to stay…here. With my family. I mean, I love them, but they can be a bit much,” Molly fretted, her hands clasping and unclasping in front of her. “I’ve only been here for two days and I’ve already almost committed multiple crimes against them.”

Sherlock laid his hand over hers and she stopped fidgeting. “Molly, that’s exactly why I want to stay here with you.”

Molly smiled up at him, going up on her tip-toes to brush a kiss against his cheek. “Thank you, Sherlock. You’re a very good friend.”

He grinned at her. “And now you’re about to find out just how good of a boyfriend I can be.”

With that, he turned on his heel and opened the door, marching back out towards her family. Molly blew out a breath and nodded. “Sherlock pretending to be my boyfriend. Right. Keep it together, Hooper.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your sweet comments and excitement about this story! Trying to hit a lot of my favorite fake dating tropes with this one - glad that you guys seem to love the tropes as much as I do. :P

The family had been planning on attending the Christmas market that day in town and Sherlock had seemed eager to attend as well. Molly figured that he was just eager to get out of the house after a few hours, but figured that she also could have been projecting that onto him. They all bundled up and trudged to the market. Sherlock had insisted on holding Molly’s hand the entire way there and she couldn’t deny that it was…nice.

The various members of the family had all gone their separate ways and Molly immediately tugged Sherlock over to the hot cocoa stand that caught her eye. “I know about your sweet tooth, Holmes. Just like your brother. You’ll love this cocoa, promise.”

“I don’t have nearly the sweet tooth that my brother has,” Sherlock said, pouting.

“Sure, like you don’t eat half the cookie dough before I even get cookies into the oven. If we’re not careful, you’ll be teaching Rosie bad habits,” she teased.

Sherlock frowned and took a sip of the cocoa. Molly smiled as she watched the involuntary grin spread across his face. “Good, right?”

Sherlock nodded, taking another sip. “You have good taste, Molly Hooper.”

They wandered around the market, as Molly picked up some extra little things for her friends, and for Rosie. She couldn’t help but spoil her goddaughter. Sherlock wasn’t much better and ended up picking up nearly as many little toys and trinkets as she did. He’d never admit to it, but the little girl had him wrapped around her chubby little fingers.

They were walking back to Diana’s and Molly looked up at Sherlock. “Why didn’t you tell me that you were going to come?” she asked curiously.

He shrugged. “I debated for the first two days of your trip. I wasn’t sure…if you’d want me to come. Finally figured it was easier to ask forgiveness than permission.”

Molly chuckled, threading her arm through his as they walked. “Sounds about right.” She looked up at him, smiling. “I am glad you’re here, Sherlock. Thank you for giving up your quiet Christmas at Baker Street for me.”

Sherlock just smiled at her as they kept walking down the road.

* * *

Dinner was a fairly subdued affair, at least by Molly’s family’s standards, and definitely by Sherlock’s. No one had to step out to take a call to stop an international crisis, which was usually what made Mummy huff. There was a moment when Aunt Patricia asked Sherlock what he thought about having children and not-so-subtly pointed out that Molly wasn’t getting any younger. Molly had flushed and been unable to say anything, but Sherlock took it in stride, grabbing Molly’s hand and saying that they’d talked about having children, but were enjoying each other’s company for now.

Patricia simply raised an eyebrow at the response, but much to Molly’s surprise, didn’t push the subject. Molly squeezed Sherlock’s hand under the table and grinned up at him, silently thanking him.

The rest of the meal passed by uneventfully, as did dessert. Afterwards, Patricia, Edward, Siobhan, and little Rose had headed back to Patricia’s house and everyone else was upstairs, getting ready for bed.

Molly had not so secretly been dreading this moment. She was alone with Sherlock and there was no more avoiding the fact that they were going to have to share the air mattress. It was smaller than her bed at home, which they had shared before, but this seemed…different.

She’d let Sherlock have the bathroom first as she sat there, panicking about the rest of the night. Sherlock seemed absolutely not bothered at all, but of course, that made sense. He wasn’t the one secretly in love.

Molly sighed and played with the hem of her pajama top. If she’d known that she’d be sleeping with Sherlock for the next two days, she maybe would have brought something more flattering than her ratty flannel pajamas, but there was nothing to be done about that now. Besides…it wasn’t like Sherlock noticed. Molly sighed again and shook her head at her own silliness.

Just then, Sherlock walked back into the room. He smiled softly at Molly and then gestured to the door. “All yours, Molly.”

“Sherlock, are you…are you sure you want to stay in here? I can go sleep on the couch or something. It’s really ok.”

Sherlock tilted his head. “And make your family think that we’re fighting? No, absolutely not, Molly.”

“They wouldn’t necessarily think we’re fighting. I mean, this mattress is small. They’d understand if we maybe…wanted more space.”

Sherlock’s eyebrow raised curiously. “Do you want more space, Molly?” It sounded like a challenge.

And not one to back down from a challenge, Molly shook her head and grabbed her toiletry bag. “No! I’m fine with it if you are.” She stood and brushed past Sherlock on her way out to the bathroom.

When she got back, Sherlock was already under the covers, reading something on his phone. She shoved her clothes back into her bag and fussed with her toiletry bag for a moment before finally turning to face Sherlock. He seemed to still be absorbed in whatever was on his phone.

She slid under the covers, practically clinging to the edge of the mattress as she reached up and turned off the lamp on the nearby desk. She heard Sherlock set down his phone and he sighed heavily, before she felt his arm around her waist, pulling her close. “Sherlock!”

He chuckled in her ear and Molly tried her best to suppress the shiver that raced down her spine. “Molly, we’ve shared a bed before. We barely have enough room as it is – I’m not going to let you be uncomfortable the entire night. Relax. I promise that your virtue is safe with me.”

She laughed softly, deciding to just make the best of it and making herself comfortable against Sherlock. “And what about your virtue?”

“Hmm, let me know if you find it lying around somewhere,” he teased.

Laughing again, Molly relaxed and closed her eyes. “Good night, Sherlock.”

“Good night, Molly.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ugly jumper nights and unrequited feelings - wouldn't be a cheesy holiday romance without them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your kind comments! I was nervous about posting a new Sherlolly fic, but you guys are always so complimentary and sweet! Happy New Year - hope that all of you are staying healthy and safe! Here's hoping for a kinder 2021, friends.

The next morning, Molly woke up alone and could almost convince herself that yesterday had been a dream and Sherlock hadn’t showed up at her sister’s house, until she looked across the room and saw his expensive weekend bag sitting there next to hers.

She yawned, grabbed her glasses, and padded out into the kitchen. But the sight before her had her wondering if she was still asleep. Sherlock and her sister’s husband, Steve, were both in the kitchen, making breakfast for the rest of the family.

Sherlock was wearing a “Kiss the Chef” apron and everything.

Molly took off her glasses and polished them briefly on her top, before putting them back on, as if that would explain the almost unfathomable sight in front of her. But Sherlock was still at the stove and was still wearing that apron.

He turned and saw her, flashing her a charming grin. “Morning, Molly.”

“Morning,” she murmured as she moved further into the room. Sherlock made his way over to her and gently kissed her cheek. Molly froze but then quickly remembered about their farce and plastered a smile on her face as he moved away. She caught Diana’s suspicious look, but didn’t pay her any mind as she sat down at the table, next to her nephews.

Breakfast was a rowdy affair, as breakfast tended to be with her nephews, especially with her brother David egging them on. Sherlock got in on it too and Molly couldn’t help but laugh and imagine that he saw himself and Mycroft in her two young nephews.

They started to talk about their plans for the day and Molly was impressed when Sherlock managed to keep a completely straight face. Molly knew that she’d be getting an earful when they were alone.

She wasn’t wrong.

“Church and then an ugly jumper night?”

Molly laughed as she unzipped the bag containing her dress for church. “I would have told you if you’d actually told me that you were coming, Sherlock.”

He huffed and leaned against the wall, studying Molly. “I could have nicked a jumper from John before I left London if I’d known.”

Molly’s brow furrowed as she draped her dress over her arm. “Does John have a lot of Christmas jumpers? I only remember seeing one.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Molly. All his jumpers are hideous. I could have worn any of them.”

Molly smirked and swatted at his arm. “Mean, Sherlock.”

“He’s not here. And he’s heard my complaints against his jumpers multiple times. Mary hates them too.”

Molly laughed as Sherlock pushed off the wall, heading out to the hallway. “The room is yours. Steve said he had a few jumper choices for me to pick from. Generous offer.”

“If it makes you feel any better, even Aunt Patricia wears one.”

Sherlock turned around and smirked at her, nodding slightly before closing the door behind him.

Church and lunch went by quickly. Molly was honestly a bit surprised. Having Sherlock by her side really did seem to make a difference. With Tom, time always seemed to drag on and she always was just waiting for the end of everything. But with Sherlock by her side, she actually seemed to be enjoying herself more.

Molly had just pulled her jumper over her head when Sherlock burst into the room, clearly in a bit of a mood. “I look ridiculous.”

Molly turned around and couldn’t help the burst of laughter that escaped from her lips. Her hand flew up to her mouth and she shook her head. “You look great,” she squeaked out from behind her hand.

Sherlock’s jumper had a giant Santa face on it, with a 3-D beard and a real white pom-pom on the end of his hat. He was frowning at her, but his eyes couldn’t quite disguise his mirth as he took in Molly’s jumper. “Was that jumper made just for you, Molly?” he teased.

She looked down and grinned. “Oh, just wait!” She grabbed the hem and clicked on the button hidden there, turning the lights of the jumper on. Her jumper had a Christmas tree that actually lit up, along with a cat at the bottom of the tree, batting ornaments off of it. As the lights on the jumper started blinking, Sherlock couldn’t help but laugh. Molly beamed at him and then held her hand out, wiggling her fingers.

Sherlock’s lip curled up in a sneer, but Molly could tell that he didn’t really mean it. “Must we?”

She nodded. “We must. You said that you wanted to be my backup, Sherlock. This is in the job description.”

“Hmm, should have read the fine print, I suppose.”

“Oh, come on. This will be more fun than church,” she wheedled.

Sherlock shrugged. “But there were people to deduce at the church. I’ve already deduced your family.” Molly giggled and wiggled her fingers again, until Sherlock finally grabbed her hand and she pulled him towards the door, eager to join the family festivities.

Sherlock continued to surprise Molly as he took part in all of the silly games that her family engaged in during their traditional ugly jumper night. Molly and Siobhan begged off of the Monopoly game to bake some cookies, and Molly smiled when Sherlock sidled up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder. “Are you going to actually help, Sherlock; or are you just here to steal cookie dough?”

Siobhan giggled as Sherlock put on his best affronted face. “Molly!”

Molly’s eyes narrowed as she looked over her shoulder, before smiling innocently up at Sherlock. “I only say that because I know you, Sherlock. You act like you haven’t just randomly shown up at the flat on nights that you know I’m baking just to ‘help.’”

“You two are so adorable,” Siobhan said, smiling as she watched the two of them. “Molly, I don’t think I know how the two of you got together.”

Sherlock smiled and then leaned against the counter, watching as Molly flushed slightly at her sister-in-law’s question. “Well, we uh…we worked together, obviously. And we became friends and…I don’t know, one thing just led to another, I suppose.”

“She’s being modest,” Sherlock chimed in. “Molly had a little crush, but I was oblivious. And an arse.” Siobhan laughed and Sherlock shrugged. “Molly was there for me when no one else was. All that nasty business with Moriarty…I didn’t know who I could trust, who I could turn to…except for Molly.”

He grabbed her and tugged her against his side, wrapping his arm around her waist. “Our timing always seemed a little bit off, but eventually we got it right. It’s been about six months, hasn’t it, Molly?”

Molly nodded, a bit surprised at Sherlock’s surprising sweetness. Siobhan smiled at them. “Well, you’re just darling together. We can all tell how happy you are, Molls. It’s good to see you so at ease. Even Aunt Patricia’s said so. And you know that she doesn’t mince words.”

Molly looked up at Sherlock and smiled. “I’ve gotten pretty lucky.”

“I’m the one who’s lucky, Molly,” he murmured, returning her smile.

“Sherlock! It’s your turn!” Daniel called out from the living room.

Sherlock grinned, leaning down to brush a kiss against Molly’s cheek. “Duty calls. And see, I didn’t even steal one bit of cookie dough! I’m a changed man, Molly Hooper,” he said with a wink. Molly laughed and playfully shooed him out of the kitchen.

* * *

They finally convinced the boys that they had to go to bed in order to let Santa have enough time to deliver presents. The adults stayed up for a bit of a nightcap, before retiring as well.

Sherlock seemed oddly quiet as they walked down the hallway to the office. He took a seat in the chair and just waved Molly off when she asked if he wanted to get ready for bed first. Molly shrugged and grabbed her things, not sure what spurred this sudden change in mood. But she was extremely familiar with Sherlock’s mercurial moods, so she didn’t take any sort of offense.

When she came back into the room, she looked curiously at Sherlock, who was sitting on the mattress now with a bow on his head. She laughed softly, putting her toiletry bag back in her travel bag. She approached him slowly, reaching out to pat the bow on his head. “What’s this then? It’s a cute look, but not your usual sort of accessory.”

He smiled softly at her. “I’m your present, Molly Hooper.”

Her smiled faltered. “What?”

“In my family, we usually unwrap a gift on Christmas Eve. And…I’m your gift tonight, Molly. If you want me.”

Molly took a step back and shook her head. “Are you making fun of me, Sherlock?”

His eyes widened, suddenly looking panicked. “Molly, no-”

She took another step back, her hand reaching for the handle of the door. “Why are you doing this? What has this whole thing been to you, Sherlock? Did you think…if you gave me what I wanted this one time that…we’d be even?” Her eyes filled with tears, but she refused to let them fall. She chewed on her bottom lip, shaking her head again. “Pretend to be sad little Molly’s boyfriend for a few days, sleep with her, and you’ll keep her on the hook for the rest of the year? Is that what you were thinking?”

“Molly, that’s not what I thought at all.” He stood up and reached for her, but her hand shot out, making it clear that she wanted him to keep his distance.

“You can’t keep doing this to me, Sherlock. Giving me little tastes of what I’ve always wished for, knowing that I can never really have you.”

“Molly, please-”

But she shook her head again and finally turned the knob on the door, opening it up. “I need some air. I just need to go…clear my head.”

“Molly, it’s nearly 11, you can’t just be walking around, alone in your pajamas.”

She laughed softly, reaching over to where her coat was draped over the back of the chair and putting it on. “Sherlock, this isn’t London. I know that you see baddies around every corner, but the worst thing that’s happened in this village was a sheep-stealing scandal back in the ‘60s. I’ll be fine, I promise. I’ll be back in a little bit. I just…I need….I need air, Sherlock.”

* * *

She only got about two blocks when she realized that maybe she was overreacting. Maybe Sherlock really thought that…it was a gift. Sherlock never thought of things the way that everyone else did – maybe he really did just think that a night with him would be an appropriate gift. She sighed, pulled her coat around her tighter as she meandered down the road.

Their relationship had shifted since his return to the living, and she felt like it had shifted again after the birth of Rosie. They spent more casual time together with the Watsons; she felt like they’d become closer. They’d never talked about it directly, but she imagined that Sherlock must know how she felt about him. Maybe he honestly thought that that this sort of “gift” would be something she’d appreciate.

Or maybe…maybe he truly knew what he was offering her. Maybe he understood the implications behind offering himself to her as a “gift.” Molly shook her head, knowing that it was dangerous to head down that road. It only would lead to disappointment.

The only thing she was sure about was that he didn’t mean to hurt her. That was obvious enough in the way that he reacted to her. Molly sighed as she stopped, dropping her head back and looking up at the sky. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before nodding slightly to herself and walking back to the house.

She entered the house as quietly as possible. The little office they were staying in was right off the entryway and she opened the door cautiously, wondering if Sherlock would even still be there. She couldn’t help but smile slightly when she saw he was. He was lying down, reading something on his phone, but he immediately bolted upright when Molly entered the room. She quietly closed the door behind her and kicked off her shoes and stripped off her coat.

“Molly-” he started, but Molly shook her head, cutting him off before he could start on his explanation.

“Sherlock…it’s late. Can we just…not talk about this tonight? It’s Christmas.”

He glanced down at his phone, seemingly confirming that it was indeed officially Christmas.

Molly slid under the covers, half expecting to feel Sherlock’s arm pulling her close again. But instead, she just felt him shift behind her and turn out the lamp. “Good night, Molly. Merry Christmas.”

She sighed softly. “Merry Christmas, Sherlock.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas and Sherlock and Molly have a conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends. It has been a rough, rough week on many different levels, so this chapter is coming out a little later than planned. But also, I wanted to spread a little happiness and I hope that this does that. Sending everyone lots of love.

Molly watched from the kitchen as her nephews played around with their Christmas gifts. She smiled softly as her younger nephew David ran up to Sherlock and clambered onto his lap, eager to rattle off facts about dinosaurs from the book that Molly had gotten him.

Diana bumped her hip against Molly’s and grinned, nodding over at Sherlock and David. “I’m glad that he came. The two of you make a good couple – I can tell that he really cares for you, Molly.”

Molly shrugged and turned her attention back to the French toast she was helping with. “He’s great. But he’s…Sherlock, you know. It’s complicated.”

“Did you two have a fight or something last night? You seem weird this morning.”

“Or something,” Molly replied softly.

“Well, I hope that you can straighten it out. You just seem…lighter with him, Molly. Happier. And he clearly is crazy for you if he’s willing to stick around with our crazy crew for Christmas.”

Molly smiled. “Yeah. I suppose that’s definitely a mark in the positive column for him.”

* * *

Later that morning, Molly was back in the office, debating over which of her festive jumpers to change into for the rest of the day. She heard the door open and shut behind her and her shoulders immediately tensed. “Sherlock-”

“Molly, wait. Just let me talk, please.” She turned around and studied him, before nodding slightly. Sherlock seemed to sigh in relief and relaxed slightly. “Molly, I…I’m sorry about last night. I didn’t…I should have been more articulate. I was hoping you’d find my…my gift clever and funny and not insulting.” He shrugged and shook his head. “Clearly, still need to work on my humor.”

He took a few steps towards her and reached out cautiously for her hand. Molly looked down, watching as he grabbed her hand and brought it up to his lips, brushing a kiss against her knuckles. “I thought you’d be happy. You still…keep surprising me, Molly Hooper.”

“I meant what I said last night, Molly. Not in a flippant, impermanent way. In a ‘spending Christmas every year with you’ way. In a ‘moving in, spending the rest of our lives together’ sort of way.”

Molly’s eyes were wide. “Sherlock…really?”

He nodded. “I don’t lie to you, Molly.”

“But…spending the rest of our lives together? Like…married? Doing married people things - kissing and sex and family dinners and…babies, maybe. That’s what you mean. That’s what you’re proposing.”

Sherlock chuckled and nodded. He brought her hand up to his lips again, very deliberately brushing a kiss to her ring finger on her left hand. “What apt wording, Molly. Yes. That’s exactly what I’m proposing.” He looked up at her with a soft grin. “What do you say?”

“I say…what took you so long, Sherlock Holmes?” she murmured, simultaneously stepping forward and tugging his head down for a kiss. Sherlock pulled her closer and she grinned against his lips.

They broke apart and Sherlock grinned down at her. “So not a terribly disappointing gift? I’m…I’m yours, Molly Hooper. If you want me.”

Molly nodded and smiled brightly at him. “I’ve always wanted you, Sherlock. And I think that this is the best gift ever.”

He brought a hand up to cup her cheek, his thumb gently brushing her cheek. “Just wait until you have to endure one of my aunt Margaret’s garden parties. You might regret accepting this gift then.”

She giggled and shook her head, tugging his head down for another kiss. “Not at chance, Sherlock Holmes.”

* * *

A few days later, back in London…

Molly grinned and giggled at Rosie, who was sat on her lap and waving the little stuffed dog that Sherlock had gotten her for Christmas. “I know that your uncle Sherlock is trying to make you a dog person, but we’ll make you a cat lady yet, little Rosie,” she whispered conspiratorially, while shaking the stuffed cat that she had gotten her goddaughter. Rosie squealed and grabbed at the stuffed cat too, snuggling both to her face and then gnawing on her cat’s head.

Molly laughed and shook her head. Mary sat down next to her and grinned at her friend. “I just hope you know that he didn’t seek any sort of advice on his Christmas present. It wouldn’t have gone quite the same way, if he had,” Mary teased. “Less storming out, more immediate snogging.”

“Well, it wouldn’t be Sherlock if he didn’t stick his foot in his mouth at least once or twice, would it?” Molly replied, looking over at Mary with a grin.

Sherlock and John entered right then, the bags of takeaway in their hands. “Were your ears burning, Sherlock?” Mary teased as he set his bag down on the table.

Sherlock’s eyes narrowed at Mary’s teasing. Molly giggled and stood up, Rosie perched on her hip, as she came around to Sherlock’s side and gently kissed his cheek. “She’s just teasing you, darling.”

“Still not quite used to that,” John said, grabbing his carton of lo mein and sitting in his chair next to the couch.

Sherlock grinned down at Molly. “That makes two of us, John. Although I do think that I’m enjoying it more than you are.”

“So you’re really going to be moving out, Sherlock? I can’t imagine you not being in 221B,” John said.

Molly set Rosie down in her bouncy chair and sat down on the couch next to Mary again.

Sherlock shrugged and grabbed his carton of food and settled into the other chair. “I’m still keeping it for consulting. It’ll just become more of an office. All of my personal effects will be moved to Molly’s.”

“You won’t be able to escape him now, Molly. When he irritates you, you won’t have anywhere to hide out,” John warned playfully.

Sherlock’s lips turned down slightly and his brow furrowed as he munched on his beef and broccoli. Molly’s leg stretched out and she tapped her foot against his. He looked over at her and she just smiled softly at him, before turning to John. “I feel like we practically lived together before all this anyway. My bedroom was his favorite bolthole for a while,” she said nonchalantly.

John nearly choked and his eyes went wide. “What now?”

Mary laughed and shook her head. “Oh, come on, John. You didn’t know about that one? I’ve known for ages.” She glanced over to Molly and winked.

Sherlock smirked as John just shook his head. “Can’t believe it took you this long to tell her how you felt, when you were using her bedroom as your hiding spot.”

Sherlock huffed. “Well, I got there eventually and that’s what counts. Isn’t that right, Molly?”

She grinned and nodded. “Absolutely, Sherlock.”


End file.
